The invention is directed at a thermostatic fitting for sanitary purposes. Sanitary thermostatic fittings are e.g. used on a shower to supply mixed water with a mixed temperature between the hot and cold water temperature. Normally thermostatic fittings have an operating device making it possible to adjust the quantity of the outflowing water. A second operating element is used to determine the desired temperature of the mixed water by acting on the thermostatic valve.
Single lever mixer valves are known, in which by means of an operating device operating in a first direction it is possible to adjust the water quantity and in a second direction the water temperature.
A sanitary mixing set with a thermostatic control is known (WO 92/22862), in which the mixed water quantity is determined by a valve with disk control. The disk control contains a fixed distributor disk and a control disk movable with respect thereto in one direction. For modifying the mixed water temperature an operating device is provided on the thermostatic valve.
A thermostatically controlled mixer valve is also known (DE 19716307), in which a disk control is provided for regulating the quantity. The movable control disk is movable in one direction relative to the fixed distributor disk. The operating device is used for changing the mixed water desired temperature and also adjusts the mixed water quantity.
An object of the invention is to provide a temperature-controlled mixer, which does not differ from existing single lever mixers with respect to its operation and installation dimensions.
The present invention proposes a temperature-controlled mixer valve that meets this and other objects.
The two ceramic disks together form a disk control. Both the fixed and the movable ceramic disk contain openings issuing into the control surface. The control surface is the surface of the two control disks which forms the bearing or contact surface. Through a more or less pronounced coincidence of these openings, a change to the cross-section is brought about. In the case of the valve proposed by the invention said disk control is exclusively used for controlling the mixed water quantity, whereas setting and regulating of the mixed water temperature is the responsibility of the regulating unit.
According to a further development of the invention the axis of the thermostat and therefore also its action direction is parallel to the control surface of the control disks. This permits a space-saving arrangement of the mixer valve, so that it can be housed in a small casing.
According to a further development of invention, the regulating unit is arranged in such a way that it is moved together with the control disk and this helps to bring about a small size of the arrangement.
According to a further development of the invention, the movable control disk is constructed so as to be movable in a second degree of freedom, said movement in a second degree of freedom preferably being brought about by the same lever as is used for controlling the mixed water quantity. This movement in a second degree of freedom can be utilized for other purposes.
It can in particular be provided that the movement of the control disk in the second degree of freedom does not lead to a change in the conditions of the flow cross-sections of the openings of the control disks between the flow path for the cold water and the flow path for the hot water.
According to a further development of the invention, the operating device is operable in a second movement direction, particularly for modifying the setting of the mixed water temperature. As a result the sanitary mixer valve can be operated in precisely the same way as a conventional single lever mixer valve, but with the difference that then the regulating unit for the mixed water temperature undergoes a modification to its desired value position.
It can additionally be provided that the adjustment of the desired temperature of the mixer valve can be set, so that e.g. in a random or middle position of the operating device it is possible to set the temperature to e.g. 38xc2x0 C.
According to a further development of the invention, the regulation unit is positioned in such a way that the outlet for the mixed water and/or the extensible material element, considered in the flow direction, is between the hot water valve seat and the cold water valve seat. The two flows are then directed against one another downstream of the particular valve seat, so that there is a better mixing of the two flows and consequently the determination of the actual temperature of the mixed water by the regulating unit is ensured.
The regulating unit to be moved together with the movable control disk can, e.g. according to a further feature of the invention, be placed in the movable control disk. This can contain the entire geometry for the valve seats and the inflow and outflow. The control disk can e.g. be manufactured by ceramic extrusion.
It is also possible and is proposed by the invention that the regulating unit is located in the dog of the movable control disk. Said dog can e.g. be extruded from plastic.
According to a further development of the invention, to change the desired temperature an eccentric surface is provided, on which acts a component operatively connected to the regulating unit, e.g. an adjusting cap, which slides on the eccentric surface during the movement of the control disk.
The adjusting cap is preferably placed in the movable control disk and/or the dog in such a way that said parts can be moved together with one another.
According to a further development of the invention, the eccentric surface is formed on the inside of the wall of a cartridge casing, which can be in one piece.
It is also possible to construct the eccentric surface on the inside of a slider, which is located within a cartridge casing and extends in the circumferential direction.
It can in particular be provided that said slider is adjustable circumferentially with respect to the cartridge casing so as in this way to bring about a setting of the normal position of the mixer valve/thermostatic valve.
It is possible according to the invention to operatively connect the adjusting cap with the regulating unit in such a way that with a control disk movement in the quantity change direction there is no adjustment to the thermostat.
This can e.g. take place in that the regulating unit is supported with a tappet in a groove in the adjusting cap. The groove extends in the direction of the control disk quantity change.